


Doctor

by fanta_jess



Series: birthday surprises <3 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But it's Kihyun's fault, Doctor!Kihyun, Hoseok sprained his muscle, M/M, Patient!Hoseok, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanta_jess/pseuds/fanta_jess
Summary: It's just another trip to the doctor, nothing that Hoseok isn't used to...





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kihological](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihological/gifts).



\- Lee Hoseok, it's time for your appointment with Dr. Yoo. - the nurse said, watching the boy nod and get up, hurrying to the doctor's office. It was customary for a consultation that lasted two hours, every other day, and so he no longer needed the woman's help to find the room.

\- Good morning, Lee Hoseok. How are you? - Yoo Kihyun asked sitting in his chair with a typical smile to cheer the patients on. But that smile had something different. Because that smile was meant for Lee Hoseok and not for some patient.

\- Good morning, Doctor, well and you? - Hoseok said sitting in front of Kihyun, seeing that he was analyzing him.

\- Best impossible. Well Hoseok, let's start the analysis... - the doctor said and Hoseok rose quickly from his chair, taking off his shirt and going to the stretcher. Before reaching the stretcher, Hoseok felt a push toward the wall and soon Kihyun's lips were on his neck as his hands wandered over Lee's body. - Let's start with a deep analysis and then we see the rest. - he said, unbuttoning Hoseok's pants, which was beginning to moan against the wall.

\- Sounds like a good idea... doctor. - Hoseok whispered through moans and sighs.

*******

\- You have sprained your muscle quite hard, Hoseok. - Kihyun sar Yoo. - Hoseok said as he teased Kihyun that he only smiled slightly.

\- Are you still fighting? - Kihyun asked as he reviewed the papers he had grabbed, not looking to Hoseok.

\- Of course... it's my way of surviving. - Lee saiid biting the pen's lid as his gaze shifted from the papers on his desk to his patient.

\- Cheeky. You do know that is entirely your fault, doctod, not knowing exactly where Kihyun wanted to arrive.

\- What if i made you an offer? You come to live in my house and i take care of you... in return, we could do deep analysis every day. - Kihyun said leaning back in his chair and leaving the papers on his desk as he looked at Hoseok with a wicked smile.

\- Sorry, but i only see things beneficial to me in your proposal. - Hoseok said trying to figure out where that would be good for Kihyun. He would run the risk of not being able to walk every day in the morning, would have to treat and feed Hoseok and still give him home. Where was the good part for him?

\- Oh Hoseok, i think you didn't understand. I would have you around, exclusively for me, and i could do the things i most enjoy. Sex with you and take care of you. Besides, i would have the person who likes to sleep with me in the same bed. - Hoseok smiled at every word he heard. - Say yes, Hoseok. - Kihyun asked, getting out of his chair and grabbing Hoseok's hand.

\- Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second surprise for a special person to me (before her b-day)  
> Sorry if this have errors, english it's not my first language.  
> Thank you for reading, leave kudus please <3


End file.
